Separated & Domino Effect Lost Chapters
by tiger002
Summary: Several possibilities I had considered for my story, but chose not to go with. Some later chapters may include events that happened, but would not fit into the normal narration.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The dream that started it all.

A/N: This is, as clearly as I can remember, the dream that inspired the fic. It won't make much sense since this is a dream, but you should still enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own TSL or the actors, but I do own the plot of SbnA.

Spoiler Alert: Minor spoilers for up to chapter 3

_

My / third person PoV

The show was just about to start as I was lying on the couch watching TV. Two of my favorite actors, Dylan and Cole Sprouse were staring in a new show. My mom was in our living room with me, but I was pretty sure she didn't really care about this.

Dylan was there, in a small dark room. I wasn't sure what his character's name was, but that doesn't matter. In his face, I could easily see his depression. The spark was missing in his life. What could be wrong with him though?

As the time passed, another figure appeared in the room. "Come to the park in the morning, and that's by my definition of early."

The scene faded, and Dylan found himself in the park. The rays of the new sun struck his face. Looking around, he found an injured dog and went over to it. "You okay boy?" he asked the lab.

"You have two choices here," a mysterious woman said walking over to him.

"What are they?"

"You can either help the dog, or kill him," she said holding a gun.

"I'll help him of course," Dylan said, doing what he could to tend to its wounds.

"I'm sorry, but there is no hope for that. We have to kill him."

"No, you can't."

"I know it seems cruel to you, but we have no other choice."

She pointed her gun toward Dylan as he tried to get the injured dog away. Slowly, he managed to get the wounded animal walking, but it struggled against the pain it felt. The lady continued to pursue the boy and the dog, but they began to pull away from her.

Soon though, other men began coming in, surrounding Dylan. Behind him was the ocean, and in front of him was the gang that he couldn't get away from. Looking at the gun in his hand, he knew he had to do something and his time was running out.

He glanced around for something that would get him out of the mess, and that's when he saw him. "Pass it here," his brother told him.

Without thinking twice about it, Dylan tossed the gun over the crowd as his brother caught it and ran into the distance.

The twins were safe for now, but so many questions remained. What had happened to the two of them to force them into their current life? Why had they not seen each other in so long? The scene around me began to fade, as I tried to see, but felt my eyelids concealing the information.

I felt myself shift back to reality, and noticed it was much earlier than I had to get up. That was a strange dream, but it gives me ideas. Hm, I wonder…


	2. Chapter 2: A not so normal idea

Chapter 2: A not so normal idea

A/N: After I had the dream, I considered adding those events to my other Suite Life fic, End of Normalcy, since I didn't have a clear direction for that. Eventually I decided to just let this stand on its own and see where it went. I planned to continue End of Normalcy, but the couple of times I went back to write it, I couldn't get it to be as good as I wanted.

Disclaimer: Don't own Suite Life, but do own the plots of EoN and SbnA

Spoiler Alert: Spoilers for unreleased parts of EoN

_

The smoke from the ferocious battles cast a dark shadow on Boston. Those who could have fled the town and those who couldn't hid in the buildings, where all they could do was have faith the elementals would win the battle.

Cody held fire in his hands as he shot it at the monsters prowling the streets. He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned, raising a wall of fire around him. The dark lightning from his foe clashed with the blaze.

"Ryo, get away!" Cody said, sending all the fire around him at the dark elemental. From his staff, Ryo summoned more lightning to counter the fire.

"You have grown stronger, but you are still nothing compared to me." Ryo held his staff up and lightning filled the dark clouds above. Soon the electricity fell from the sky, right at the fire elemental. Cody jumped to the side to avoid being fried, but the attacks continued to come. He ran behind a building to dodge the attacks.

Ryo began gathering lightning in his hand and ran after Cody. The twin saw he could not match his foes raw power and experience. He heard the footsteps quickly approaching and knew he had to do something. The young elemental began building fire in his hand, knowing he could get the advantage with a surprise attack.

Ryo rounded the building and sent a powerful burst of lightning along the side, but to his surprise, his target wasn't there. Quickly glancing around the destruction, he saw nowhere his enemy could have disappeared to.

Cody's plan worked perfectly as waited on the ground right below Ryo's feet. The fire elemental jumped up, and with a flaming fist, pounded Ryo's face. Burns quickly formed on his face, but he brushed it off and sent lighting out all around him, striking Cody.

The young warrior fell to the ground feeling the attack continue to course through his body. Pain erupted as the lightning overwhelmed his nerves. He cried out in pain, waiting for the attack to leave his body. "You will pay for opposing me like that," Ryo said charging his lightning, ready to finish Cody off.

"You haven't won yet," Cody heard a voice call out before seeing streams of waterfall from the sky pelting Ryo. "I'll hold him off, so retreat for now," a teenager in long brown hair said to him. With the movement of her hands, she pulled water out of the air and readied for another attack.

"Thanks Heather," Cody said, allowing his friend to finish the battle he could not. Struggling to his feet, he ran as fast as his wounded body would allow him. He was worried about her; she was powerful, but he was afraid she couldn't beat such a powerful dark elemental. The only thing he could do was get out of the way so the rest of them could hopefully win.

He saw someone gazing around the streets, seemingly as confused as him. "Are you okay?" he said running over to him.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine. You're one of those elemental twins they told us about," the boy said.

"Yea, I'm Cody. It really isn't safe for someone so young to be out here."

"Man, you sound just like Ryo." Cody took a step back, worried that this boy might be more than he seemed. "Yea, you have a reason to be worried," the boy said with a smirk across his face. He ran his hand through his spiky black hair and look Cody in the eyes. "Prepare to die."

Suddenly, the boy flipped into the air, aiming his foot for Cody's face. The fire elemental raised his arms to block it, but the impact still sent him flying through the air. He could see that this boy was far stronger than he appeared, so he gathered his fire to battle once more.

Cody sent several fireballs at his opponent, but with a flick of the wrist, the boy dissipated the fire. "How did you do that?"

"Don't let my age deceive you. I'm easily as strong as the more experienced dark elementals."

Cody knew that he wasn't strong enough to beat someone as strong as Ryo when he was already weakened like this. In a move of desperation, he sent several more fireballs at his enemy and then ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

It wasn't long until he was stopped by a foot pounding him in the ground. He turned his head back and saw his opponent's foot in his back. The boy held out his hand and he saw a fire come out from it, and it soon consumed him.

_

Zack looked around at the remnants of the battle he barley survived. He saw where several of the buildings had collapsed as the blood of the beasts covered the ground. There was no sign of any of his companions. During the ferocious fight, they had been separated, and he feared for the safety of his friends.

While surveying the battle, he saw a figure with long brown hair lying on the ground. Running over to her, he saw that she had been injured badly during the fight. "Heather, are you awake?"

Her blue eyes opened and she looked around, trying to orient herself. "My head's killing me." Zack got down and tried helping her up. Once she was standing, she lost her balance and collapsed into the rubble once more. "My legs don't think I should walk now."

"You'll be alright sis," a boy about Zack's age said.

"Either of you see Cody?"

"He was fighting Ryo, but he was getting hurt, so I told him to leave the battle to me."

"When the monsters were retreating, I saw one of them carrying a human, but they were too far away for me to do anything."

"We have to go after him," Zack said.

"Now is not the time though. We have to recover from that battle."

"Aarons is right Zack. I know that you don't want to be separated, but be patient.

_

A/N: I haven't written a battle like that for a while. I might think about continuing EoN, but as it stands, I plan to focus on SbnA. Sorry I haven't been able to update the main story. I have the next chapter written, but it still needs revised, and there's one part, which will take me a while to get perfect.


	3. Chapter 3: The final good bye

Chapter 3: The final good bye

A/N: When I wrote chapter 15 I had three possibilities I was considering. This is my other idea. The first part will be similar, but different things happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own TSL but I do own the plot of SbnA.

Spoiler Alert: Major spoilers through chapter 15

_"To rest my head upon but my spirits be goin  
Fingers above my body while the choir singing this song.  
Your funeral, nothing is for sure  
No body knows when it's you time to go"_

_Funeral, **Potluck ft. Twiztid**_

_

As Cody left the room, it took everything he had to hold back the barrage of emotions that were pounding against his soul. The anger still lived inside of him, but it had faded dramatically after the murderer had died. The sorrow and fear were the most prominent emotions. The sight of the blood pouring out of his dad's head as the skull rattled against the cold metal floor would forever be implanted in his memory. His mind was still racing with thoughts about Zack. It felt like a lifetime since he last saw his brother and hoped he didn't get into a harder fight than he could handle. Cody knew that beneath his confident words, his brother wasn't sure of his decision to stay and fight. If anything happened to Zack, Cody couldn't forgive himself, even though Zack was the one to make the choice.

The younger twin walked through the hallways, with a stoic expression covering his face. Now all that mattered was finding Zack and getting out of there. He would let himself cry later.

The room that had previously been illuminated by the blaze of David's fire was now lit by little more then faint lights hanging from the ceiling. Cody glanced around the room and saw his enemy's unconscious body on the ground. Crimson liquid flowed from his mouth and forming a small puddle on the ground. He felt no pity for the man who had mercilessly attacked his brother.

His gaze finally fell upon the one he had been searching for. The battered from of Zack lied helplessly on the ground as smoke slowly rose from him. "Oh no, Zack!" Cody said running across the room and kneeling beside his brother.

He rolled his brother onto his back, hoping that he would be able to save him. The eyes that Cody had longed to see greet him were pinned shut as all emotions had faded from his face. "No, Zack, you can't die on me like this."

Cody could see the toll the battle had taken on Zack. His arms were covered in bright red as skin could be seen peeling off. Blood seeped from the open wounds as streams of red liquid blanketed the ground. "Zack, please speak to me," he solemnly said to the body as tears relentlessly poured out form his eyes. Just as he expected, no response. "Zack, no, you can't leave me like this!" he said as his whole body began shaking. The wall of he built up to keep out his emotions collapsed, filling his mind with feelings he couldn't identify.

All he could do was fall to knees over his brother as his tears slowly dripped on the blood stained body. His breathes hastened, and heart quickened as he saw Zack's chest slowly rise. The logical part of his mind screamed out among the clamor of emotions.

Zack was alive. He might have been horribly injured, but still alive, and that was what mattered. The injuries could quickly change that though, and Cody knew that. The exposed flesh told him Zack needed treatment and fast.

He knelt down and tried to lift the injured body from the ground. "Cody," a voice softly spoke as he placed the body over his shoulder.

"Zack," he said ecstatic to hear his brothers voice, "Just hold on, I'll take care of you."

"It hurts Codes," he said fighting the pain all throughout his body. During the heat of battle, the adrenaline kept him from focusing on the pain, but that relief had faded. Now it felt like a thousand needles were being slammed into this skin. As the exposed flesh connected with the air, he wanted to scream in from the scorching pain throughout his body.

"You'll be fine," Cody said, reassuring not just his brother but also himself.

"I'm sorry Cody, but I can feel my arms going numb. All the pain is fading. My body is shutting down."

"We've come so far Zack. You can't die on me now."

"I'm sorry Cody. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I don't regret this decision in the least, I'd do it all again if I could."

Cody sat his brother down, knowing he had to do something right away if he wanted to save him. As he lied on his back, Zack stared at the caring eyes of his brother. A smile of contentment spread across his face. "I love you. Good bye Cody." Zack's eyes closed as he waited for the embrace of death to take him.

It didn't make any sense how he could just lay there so calmly and wait for death. Cody couldn't think straight, but he didn't want to lose the only person left he loved. He pounded his fist into the ground in a mix of sadness and anger. Despair filled him knowing that he was about to lose everything he had, and anger at himself for not being fast or strong enough to save Zack.

"No Zack, don't say good bye. There is still hope." Those words not even Cody believed, but he still needed a hope to cling to.

The younger twin fell to his knees once again. He cried, feeling the utter destruction of losing it all. What hope was there?

In that moment he felt so happy, seeing his father alive. There was the moment of complete joy when he was reunited with Zack.

Both those times had passed as the souls that brought him joy fell into the tragedy of death.

"Zack, speak to me," Cody said to the corpse between his sobs.

No response, no breathing. He slowly moved his fingers along Zack's neck, and just as he knew, no pulse.

The journey was over. The fun times were over. Everything he knew was over.

Cody collapsed to the ground. The wall he built up around him collapsed. The motivation that allowed him to endure all the suffering had vanished. He laid there crying, not caring about anything.

Time passed and he did not move from that spot. What reason did he have to get up?

Taking a glance to the body of his best friend, all he wanted was for the pain to disappear. "Zack what do I do now? The pain and hurt, Zack, how do I make it end? Please answer me!"

But Cody knew he would get no answer. Even before when they had been separated, in each other's hearts, they were never apart. He ran his hands through his brother's blood that covered the floor. The fading warmth was all he could feel of the life that once lived in the body.

Cody turned his face from the corpse, wanting the horrible images to fade from his mind, and as he did so, a bright object caught his eye. He looked to the other fallen warrior that he had ignored for so long. The knife lodged in his body gave the younger twin a hope.

Even when he had been through the hardest parts of his life, he still gained the courage to go on, but now it was gone. These thoughts had crossed his mind several times, but he dismissed them quickly each time. This time, things were different.

'I can't believe I'm really going to do this,' Cody said pulling his knife out of his pocket, 'What reason is there not to though? Mom died years ago, Dad died in front of me, and without Zack, I have nothing. No one will miss me when I'm gone. If I stay, who would benefit," Cody thought aloud, "This only thing this life has for me is pain and shattered memories. Each breath will only remind me of those I loved whose breaths stopped early."

Cody gripped the knife harder now. "My blade, you've ended so many innocent lives, it's time for you to take one who deserves it. The useless fool who let all those he loved die, while he stood their powerless." Cody held his knife in front of him, and pointed the blade at his heart. For a brief second, Cody remembered all of his happy memories, and saw that those that brought them to him were now no more. It made his decision simple. He would have said good-bye if there was anyone to miss him

He jerked the knife down and he felt his flesh part as the metal slid through his skin and finally, pierced his heart. Blood spilled everywhere and the pain was excruciating, but in a matter of seconds, it was over.

_

A/N: That would have been one way to end the story, and I'm sure you can see why I didn't choose it. I have too much fun coming up with more adventure for them.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Roads Diverge

Chapter 4: Two roads diverge

A/N: Remember I said there were three ideas I was considering for chap 15. This is the last of the three.

Spoiler Alert: Spoilers through chapter 15 and the identity of John

_

As Cody left the room, it took everything he had to hold back the barrage of emotions that were pounding against his soul. The anger still lived inside of him, but it had faded dramatically after the murderer had died. The sorrow and fear were the most prominent emotions. The sight of the blood pouring out of his dad's head as the skull rattled against the cold metal floor would forever be implanted in his memory. His mind was still racing with thoughts about Zack. It felt like a lifetime since he last saw his brother and hoped he didn't get into a harder fight than he could handle. Cody knew that beneath his confident words, his brother wasn't sure of his decision to stay and fight. If anything happened to Zack, Cody couldn't forgive himself, even though Zack was the one to make the choice.

The younger twin walked through the hallways, with a stoic expression covering his face. Now all that mattered was finding Zack and getting out of there. He would let himself cry later.

The room that had previously been illuminated by the blaze of David's fire was now lit by little more then faint lights hanging from the ceiling. Cody glanced around the room and saw his enemy's unconscious body on the ground. Crimson liquid flowed from his mouth and forming a small puddle on the ground. He felt no pity for the man who had mercilessly attacked his brother.

His gaze finally fell upon the one he had been searching for. The battered from of Zack lied helplessly on the ground as smoke slowly rose from him. "Oh no, Zack!" Cody said running across the room and kneeling beside his brother.

He rolled his brother onto his back, hoping that he would be able to save him. The eyes that Cody had longed to see greet him were pinned shut as all emotions had faded from his face. "No, Zack, you can't die on me like this."

Cody could see the toll the battle had taken on Zack. His arms were covered in bright red as skin could be seen peeling off. Blood seeped from the open wounds as streams of red liquid blanketed the ground. "Zack, please speak to me," he solemnly said to the body as tears relentlessly poured out form his eyes. Just as he expected, no response. "Zack, no, you can't leave me like this!" he said as his whole body began shaking. The wall of he built up to keep out his emotions collapsed, filling his mind with feelings he couldn't identify.

All he could do was fall to knees over his brother as his tears slowly dripped on the blood stained body. His breathes hastened, and heart quickened as he saw Zack's chest slowly rise. The logical part of his mind screamed out among the clamor of emotions.

Zack was alive. He might have been horribly injured, but still alive, and that was what mattered. The injuries could quickly change that though, and Cody knew that. The exposed flesh told him Zack needed treatment and fast.

He knelt down and tried to lift the injured body from the ground. "Cody," a voice softly spoke as he placed the body over his shoulder.

"Zack," he said ecstatic to hear his brothers voice, "Just hold on, I'll take care of you."

"It hurts Codes," he said fighting the pain all throughout his body. During the heat of battle, the adrenaline kept him from focusing on the pain, but that relief had faded. Now it felt like a thousand needles were being slammed into this skin. As the exposed flesh connected with the air, he wanted to scream in from the scorching pain throughout his body.

"You'll be fine," Cody said, reassuring not just his brother but also himself.

"I'm sorry Cody, but I can feel my arms going numb. All the pain is fading. My body is shutting down."

"We've come so far Zack. You can't die on me now."

"I'm sorry Cody. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I don't regret this decision in the least, I'd do it all again if I could."

Cody sat his brother down, knowing he had to do something right away if he wanted to save him. As he lied on his back, Zack stared at the caring eyes of his brother. A smile of contentment spread across his face. "I love you. Good bye Cody." Zack's eyes closed as he waited for the embrace of death to take him.

It didn't make any sense how he could just lay there so calmly and wait for death. Cody couldn't think straight, but he didn't want to lose the only person left he loved. He pounded his fist into the ground in a mix of sadness and anger. Despair filled him knowing that he was about to lose everything he had, and anger at himself for not being fast or strong enough to save Zack.

"No Zack, don't say good bye. There is still hope." Those words not even Cody believed, but he still needed a hope to cling to.

The younger twin fell to his knees once again. He cried, feeling the utter destruction of losing it all. What hope was there?

In that moment he felt so happy, seeing his father alive. There was the moment of complete joy when he was reunited with Zack.

But those times had passed as the souls that brought him joy fell into the tragedy of death.

"Zack, speak to me," Cody said to the corpse as he tried fighting of sobs.

No response, no breathing. He slowly moved his fingers along Zack's neck, and just as he knew, no pulse.

The journey was over. The fun times were over. Everything he knew was over.

Cody collapsed to the ground. The wall he built up around him collapsed. The motivation that allowed him to endure all the suffering had vanished. He laid there crying, not caring about anything.

Time passed and he did not move from that spot. What reason did he have to get up?

Taking a glance to the body of his best friend, all he wanted was for the pain to disappear. "Zack what do I do now? The pain and hurt, Zack, how do I make it end? Please answer me!"

But Cody knew he would get no answer. Even before when they had been separated, in each other's hearts, they were never apart. He ran his hands through his brother's blood that covered the floor. The fading warmth was all he could feel of the life that once lived in the body.

He then felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. "It's not over yet."

"Wh-who are you?" he said to the voice that he would have remembered any other time.

"For mortals, the path of time is irreversible, but not for us."

"What do you mean?"

"You can bring Zack back."

Joy started filling Cody's body. Maybe there was hope left for him. The twin looked up at the barer of good news, and then it occurred to him who he was speaking to. "John…"

"Yea, it's me Cody." His voice carried a sense of peace in it for the first time Cody could remember. He couldn't help but remember all the pain he had inflicted but if he really could bring Zack back, and then it would be worth it.

"What are you doing here?" the twin asked. He never thought he'd see this man again after he ran away, and especially not here.

"My life is more than you know. I kept many things from you in our time together. I know how hard it is for you to lose all that was left of your old family, but come with me and we can be a new family." Where there was only numbness, he could feel some happiness building. Was it right to feel good after such a tragedy. "You me, and soon your brother, we can be a family." Zack too. He had thought he lost everything, but perhaps this wasn't the end. There was still hope. Besides, what else did he have to lose?

John helped Cody up and they began walking out of the warehouse. "Come on my son, we have much to do."

"You got it Dad."

**A/N: Well, I never seriously considered killing both the twins there, but I did consider this option. With Zack dieing, but then John appearing out of nowhere and offering Cody hope. With him so emotionally destroyed, he was willing to believe anything. That would have been the last chapter of Separated, but I would have done a sequel that took place a couple years in the future. I'll include a brief introduction of the sequel here, but I haven't thought much about it.**

Cody crawled silently through the air ducts. He placed his finger over his mouth as he turned around, indicating for them to stay quiet. It wasn't a hard mission for them, merely sneak into the museum, and steal the orb. They had been instructed to avoid conflict if possible, but Cody and the others knew how to kill if the time would come.

The 17 year old punched the guard, and the teen and two men in their twenties quickly came out. Several guards heard the noise and ran to the scene, but their targets had already made their way further into the museum.

They finally came upon their target. A red orb placed on a small platform. Cody brought out his old knife and began cutting the glass away.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a female security guard said.

"I recommend you get away if you value your life," Cody said sternly. He had killed a number of people so far on these various missions for John, but he'd rather his foes get away alive. Whenever he led assaults, he instructed those under his command to avoid fatal attacks if possible. Having his father as the leader did give him special advantages, second in respect only to the other two elite guards.

"I didn't come here unprepared," she said summoning a small ball of water in her hand.

Cody's eyes lit up at seeing this. "One of you then."

"If you want this, you better be ready for a fight," she said assertively.

**A/N: Sorry about my vagueness here, but I don't want to spoil anything in these lost chapters. While some events are changed, most things are still the same, and there are things I will tie in later on in the main fic. Thanks for reading, and sorry about my delay on the main fic.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 25, another look

**Lost chapter 5: Another perspective**

**A/N: Considering chapter 25 of the main fic went a different direction than I planned, I wasn't able to include this part. Unlike the other lost chapters, this did occur in the story. **

**Spoiler Alert: Major spoilers though 25. Seriously, if you haven't read chapter 25 of the main fic go do so before reading this.**

**Have you read 25?**

**You sure?**

**Okay then, epic battle time!**

"So, we have no choice but to fight?" David said at the person calmly standing before him.

"Let's go all out," the stranger said with confidence.

"You don't have to tell me twice," the elemental said gathering fire in his fists and firing it at the mysterious figure.

With great agility, Trey jumped into the air, dodging it and pulling out a knife. He ran at David, but was countered by a wall of fire. This caused him to halt his attack. David swung the wall around, closing off any chance of escape.

"You should know it will take more than that," the dimensional said gathering his energy. He leapt through the fire at David and emerged completely unharmed. "It takes more than the power of fire to stop a master of time itself."

"That's what you thought," David said as an inferno rose from the ground Trey stood upon, consuming him.

The time warrior jumped to the side, but the fire continued to consume his skin. Trey knew he didn't have much time before the blaze would end him. He focused on the blaze and it vanished. Soon, he healed his wounds as if they weren't even there to begin with.

David saw through his plan, and ran at him, while Trey focused on his injuries, and not his opponent. He continued to send streams of fire at the time warrior, who accelerated his body to dodge the blaze.

"Too slow my friend," Trey whispered into David's ear before kicking him into the air. He leapt up after his victim, pounding him with a fury of supersonic punches, and ended with a powerful kick, sending him colliding into the ground.

David arose again, deciding it was time to unleash the fullest extent of his power. "It feels wrong to unleash such power on an old friend, but you wouldn't want it any other way."

"Hit me with your best shot then," Trey said with a smile across his face.

The elemental engulfed himself in flames, which soon transformed into a wall of inferno that stood from floor to ceiling. David sent it at his foe, but as he approached Trey, it broke apart, sending embers throughout the room. A smile came across the fire warriors face, and Trey knew the coming attack.

From the embers, pillars for flame shot out, testing the time warrior's agility. He continued to jump to avoid the coming attacks, but kept his focus enough to plan the counter attack. Grasping his knife, he sent it at David, but it disappeared less than a second after it left his hand.

Trey ran toward David, as a blaze of fire struck him in the back. The dimensional fell to the ground, struggling to maintain consciousness. Before, he faded into unconsciousness, a blade appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and struck David in the shoulder.

The elemental looked down at his weakened foe, cringing from the pain. Trey had a satisfying grin across his face as he slowly rose, healing his wounds once again. David gathered fire in his fists again, ready to continue their brawl.

Trey thought fast and dodged the fireballs being chucked at his head. His power was running low, so he knew he needed to strike hard and fast. A direct assault would be futile with the fire around David, and he couldn't keep dodging the blaze for much longer. He thought of a way to cripple David, and prepared the last bit of his energy

"It ends now!" Trey said as his attack took effect. David feel to his knees as the fire around him dissipated. The elemental suddenly found himself unable to breathe, as Trey kicked him, slamming him into the wall.

After a few seconds breath returned to David but he knew the battle was over. "You win this time," he said fleeing the fight.

"How did you beat him so fast?" an exhausted Zack asked.

"I teleported his lungs a few seconds in time, so he couldn't breathe." Zack's eyes widened at this strangers power.

**A/N: Well, now you have a clearer perspective of Trey's power. While Trey, the twins, and John were all able to manipulate time, their powers allow them to focus on certain aspects more than others, accounting for the different battle techniques. Yea, I'm rambling now, so I'll have to explain more about the elementals and dimensionals later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Creation of the OCs

**A/N: Even with the main fic over, I still have some ideas for lost chapters. This one will explain how David and Trey came to being. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: The creation of Ocs**

"David, please come in."

"Tiger, how may I be of assistance?"

"You had a prominent role in my fic, 'Though the Darkest Flames'"

"Yes, I was the main character in that one," David answered.

"I've decided that you will also be in my new fic Separated but not Apart. I'm planning for you to have the power to control the elements similar to Darkest Flames, this time via the orb of the elements."

"I see why you'd want me here again."

"Exactly, controlling the elements is nothing new to you. I'm planning for you to have traveled with Cody before the start of the fic. After the twins started their adventure, you will meet up with them."

"So I'm going to be one of the heroes here."

"Yep, you will contact them via the orb of thought, and then meet up with them a few chapters later."

_

"David, I've decided to change my plans."

"Wait, why?"

"A reviewer gave me an idea that Kurt would much better fit your role. I've decided to just get rid of the idea that Cody was traveling with someone. I might fill in that time later."

"So you're taking me out of this story?"

"No, I've decided you will be one of the villains, with similar power to the twins, in addition to your ability to wield fire. You will have a fight to the death with them."

"So I'm just a generic soldier then."

"My plan is for you to be the elite guard of the Florida base which Kyoya runs."

_

"David, your battle with Zack was amazing."

"I take it I didn't die then."

"Exactly, I've decided that instead of just a powerful soldier, you are going to be one of John's top henchmen. In the final battle between the twins and John, you are going to interfere, forcing Cody to fight John alone."

"So, a rematch with Zack then."

"Exactly, you and Zack will fight while Cody is killed by John."

"Wait, then how will Zack get out alive, if he then has to take on both of us?"

"Um, I don't know… I have some more brainstorming to do…"

_

"Hey generic time ninja guy, get in here."

"Can you at least give me a name?"

"Why don't you tell me what it is then?"

"You're the author."

"You're the character."

"Other than arguing, isn't there a reason you brought me here?"

"Ah yes, well after planning to have you in two other fics, but canceling them before I got to your part, I finally found a role for you."

"You sure this one won't be like Worlds Combined or End of Normalcy when you just toss me to the side?"

"Don't worry I'm close to your part in this one at least. Once again, you will have your control over time and use it to fight. This time though, you will save Zack from David's attack, giving him a chance to win that battle."

"Will I at least get a name?"

"I'll figure it out eventually."

_

"So, why won't you tell me your name?"

"Isn't it the author's job to come up with it?"

"Yes, but I suck at names."

"How do you name your other characters then?"

"I normally think of a friend's name or something."

"Can't you do that for me?"

"Yea, but I want something really good for you."

"Well it's hard to write a story about me if I don't have one at all."

"Maybe, Trey?"

"Ah, naming me after your nephew."

"Yea, I could do better, but it will work for now."

_

"David, Trey, I've thought of an epic plot twist."

"Do I get to set things on fire?"

"Yes. My plan is for you to be John's two elite guards, but then betray him to help the twins. In fact in the Florida base, you were actually the one in charge, but chose to fight the twins yourself, in hopes of awakening their powers before they reached Kyoya."

"Interesting, but why would I fight Trey in the final battle?"

"I've done some thinking about that, and I've decided that if you didn't appear to go along with John's plans, he'd use the orb of memories on you. Due to the fact that your dimensional powers were from one of John's early experiments, you aren't immune to the orbs effects."

"This should be fun," Trey said.

_

**A/N: And there you have it, the strange workings of my mind. It's fun that I continue to learn more about the characters as I write them. I had written the first battle with David and Zack before I knew about David's true plans.** **And one more OC for you…**

**_**

I had Zack and Cody going to California, but I needed them to have some sort of minor battle before meeting John. What if they were robbed? Yea, that could work.

What if it wasn't just a normal thief, but someone like them? And then, he was connected to John, an experiment! Yea, after they fight, the twins learn the truth about them, and then he travels with him. I'd just need a name for him… Tim maybe? No… Anton, perfect.

Okay so I have the twins traveling with Anton, they go to fight John and then… John used the orb of memories on Anton causing him to attack the twins. That could also explain how John got so large of an army, he tricked them with the orb of memories. Okay, so Anton is forced to fight them, and then he dies, or should I let him live? Killing him would be cruel, but I want to keep this realistic. Sorry Anton…


	7. Chapter 7: Cody's Past Part 1

**A/N: An idea that grabbed me as soon as I heard the song Untitled by SimplePlan. **

**Chapter 7: Cody's Past part 1**

'_I open my eyes__  
__I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light__  
__I can't remember how__  
__I can't remember why__  
__I'm lying here tonight'_

In the darkness I want to stay, but the piercing lights of the sun aren't giving me much of a choice. Even though I could hardly sleep, I don't want to get up. At least in my dreams I have something to live for.

'_And I can't stand the pain__  
__And I can't make it go away__  
__No I can't stand the pain'_

I try getting up, but as always the pain in my shoulder impeads me. Shrugging it off though, I rise from the boxes I slept on. I wish I could just go back to my life before all this, but that isn't an option now. It's either those cardboard boxes or the hard ground. How long has it been since I've actually slept in a real bed? I don't know, heck, I don't even know what month it is.

'_How could this happen to me__  
__I made my mistakes__  
__I've got nowhere to run__  
__The night goes on__  
__As I'm fading away__  
__I'm sick of this life__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__How could this happen to me'_

My stomach growls as I slowly walk out of the ally. Doesn't it know that food is a luxury I can't afford? It's been two days I think since I last had something to eat, but I don't want to remember that poor excuse for a meal. I'd even take my mom's cooking over that.

_'Everybody's screaming__  
__I try to make a sound but no one hears me__  
__I'm slipping off the edge__  
__I'm hanging by a thread__  
__I wanna start this over again'_

I look out into the streets, thinking of why I should venture out into the heartless world again. Maybe it would be best just to give up. The world is quite good at killing people, maybe I should just let go of this life, let it fade. Anything would have to be better than this.

'_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered__  
__And I can't explain what happened__  
__And I can't erase the things that I've done__  
__No I can't'__  
_

For now though, I just think about the time when my life was better. My greatest wish is to be back with my family, instead of just being alone. Even if things were bad with them, we were still together through everything. We helped each other, but now if there is something I need, I have to do it for myself or do without. Sadly, doing without is what it has come down too many times.

It feels like an eternity since Zack and I last caused havoc through our strange adventures. I wish I could remember more of the details, but sometimes just thinking about Zack is what I need to continue on. I have to keep going, no matter what. I can't break my promise

"_Promise me one thing though," I asked the last time we saw each other._

"_What?" _

"_We will never forget each other."_

"_I promise. I won't forget you Cody. Promise me one thing too."_

"_Sure, what is it?" I'd do anything for him, and that hasn't changed._

"_We'll see each other again, no matter what."_

"_Okay, I promise. We'll be together again sometime."_

It's that vow that has kept me going all this time. Logically, I know it's a long shot that we will see each other again, but at a time like this, logic isn't going to keep me alive.

_'How could this happen to me__  
__I made my mistakes__  
__I've got nowhere to run__  
__The night goes on__  
__As I'm fading away__  
__I'm sick of this life__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__How could this happen to me'_

My wet clothes cling to my body. Apparently, it rained last night. That might be good, maybe it washed away some of the dirt. The feeling of wet fabric sticking to my body is a pain, but at least in the hot summer sun, I'll dry fast.

'_I made my mistakes__  
__I've got nowhere to run__  
__The night goes on__  
__As I'm fading away__  
__I'm sick of this life__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__How could this happen to me'_

I emerged into the streets, and began my trek to who knows where. Sometimes I just wander aimlessly, sometimes I have a target. Sometimes I decide to go some direction and that's where I go. The East seems like the best target, but I'm not sure why. Theoretically, if I travel that way with the changing of the rising and setting sun, I won't be out in its blistering heat as long, although it will probably be at most a couple seconds difference.

Gazing out into the streets, three people catch my attention, muscular men in suits and ties. They've been after me before, and it has something to do with this orb I have with me. I wish I knew why it was so important to them, but I know it's important enough for me to protect it.

I take off running in the opposite direction as them, but they get into a car and follow me. I dash into a back alley, trying to lose them, but they are still following. I might not be able to escape this time.

_

**A/N: Yea, it's short, but I might do a series of chapters talking about Cody's time on the streets. Not sure yet though. I don't know if you have noticed, but I've started a sequel to Separated called Domino Effect, and I'd love to hear what you think about it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Jackie vs Erza

**A/N: **Who expected an update for this today? Unlike the other lost chapters, this takes place later on in the story, about half way through Red (which is the sequel to Domino Effect) I wrote this battle a while ago, but came to realize the story would work better without Erza, but I could still share it with you to show you a little about the Queen of the Nightwings. I haven't edited this as much as my other chapters because it's not in the main story, but hopefully there aren't many errors. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter 'I don't know': Jackie vs Erza**

"What are you doing here?" Jackie screamed, "Aren't you aware that enemies are attacking the castle?"

"Oh, I'm aware of that," the general said with a smirk, "In fact, I'm counting on them to keep your guards busy while I take care of you."

"So that's the way you want it; very well then, I shall make you pay for thinking you can challenge the queen and live." She knew it was foolish to actually trust one of those dimensionals, but Erza was strong and had proven her loyalty enough for the king. Oh well, Jackie would enjoy wiping out this self-righteous inferior being.

Jackie drew her sword from its hilt. The pink blade reflected the faint light from the throne room. She then summoned her black wings, which lifted her gently in the air.

Erza harnessed her powers and a white blade with a golden hilt appeared in her hand. "I've been waiting for this moment for quite a while. Excalibur, it's time to battle the Nightwings again." The general leapt into the air, colliding with the queen, their blades locked in midair.

"You really think some ground based warrior can defeat one who has the sky as their domain." Jackie knocked Erza and her blade back sending the general colliding into the ground.

"Honestly, no I don't. However, I have no intension of losing." Erza's armor began glowing in a faint blue light, which consumed her boy. When the brightness faded, Erza was in complete different armor. Metal wings covered her back and when she jumped into the air, they flapped propelling her further through the skies. "I've been planning this for a while. Artisans crafted this armor with the power of flight so I could battle the Nightwings on even ground."

"A cheep imitation is nothing like the true thing though," Jackie scoffed.

"Perhaps," Erza said pointing her blade at the Nightwing, "But I'm guessing you don't recognize this blade with that look of confidence on your face."

"Why should I care about a stupid piece of metal?"

"Because this is the legendary blade Excalibur."

At this, Jackie's eyes widened.

"Yes, the blade that the Truth Seeker used back in the war between the Guardians and Nightwings many years ago," Erza explained, "Just as your ancestors fell to its power, so shall you."

"I highly doubt that. Even if you truly hold that blade, your skill is far inferior to mine. You will die."

Jackie didn't hesitate to carry through on her threat. She flew at Erza at impeccable speeds with the dimensional barely having time to block. Jackie unleashed a fury of slashes forcing Erza back into a wall to avoid having her head chopped off.

The dimensional knew she had to go on the offense if she was to have any hope of winning. She dove to the ground to avoid Jackie's blade from taking her head off. However, the Nightwing had no qualms about fighting someone who wanted to keep her distance.

Jackie held her palm out a bright red energy building in it. After a couple seconds to charge the blast, she unleashed the powerful beam of magic energy at Erza. She saw she couldn't move out of the way so she pulled out her shield to block the attack. The clash of magic and metal sent Erza careening into the wall and shattered the metal shield.

"Not bad," Erza said through heavy breaths. She knew the king was the most powerful Nightwing in existence and that his wife was no slouch either. Even so, she knew if she couldn't defeat the queen, there was no hope of ending the Nightwings' tyranny. "But it ends now. Blade of Truth, awaken!"

A golden glow surrounded the blade healing Erza of the wounds she had taken so far in the battle. The power of light emanated from the blade giving its wielder new strength and speed. Erza felt an immense joy fill her body. There was no doubt in her mind that this new power would be enough to slay the queen.

Erza sprinted at Jackie, the swords meeting for a brief second before Erza ran behind Jackie and sliced her blade across the queen's back. The Nightwing flew back in surprise as much as anything, but soon the pain from the attack gripped her.

Erza was a master swordsman, and with this new power, she clearly had the power to challenge even the strongest Nightwings. Seeing this, Jackie kept her distance, making sure Erza wouldn't get close enough to strike as easily. The queen charged another blazing sphere in her hand before firing it Erza who easily dodged it which let it blast a giant hole in the wall.

"Look what you did!" Jackie yelled while pointing at her new window. Just then, a seagull flew through the opening and landed squarely on the queen's head. "Get off me you pathetic creature," she said scaring the bird away before turning her attention back to her foe. She fired another blazing sphere at her, but she effortlessly dodged this as well.

_Just as I thought, her anger consumes her leading her to irrational behavior. While she is powerful, she lacks experience in actual combat. This will give me the opening I need._

Erza ran at Jackie again leaping into the air and landing right behind her. However, the queen was ready this time. She caught her foe's blade in her own, and prepared her own attack to finish this foe.

'Black Nightingale." Erza felt the room become heavy and the power of the sword fade. Each breath become harder and harder to take. Even though it was only a few seconds, it felt like hours had passed for the dimensional. "Now die," the queen said, charging at Erza with her wings glowing in darkness.

Erza saw the attack coming, but couldn't move her feet or wings to dodge it. She knew Jackie would make this the fatal blow and there was no way to avoid it. That left only one option.

Jackie enjoyed seeing her foe in this much fear and pain. Traitors deserved nothing less. She had hoped that Erza would at least beg for mercy, but it didn't surprise her that such a warrior would consider that beneath her. She swooped down at her; the pink blade slicing through the dimensional's armor and flesh like it was nothing. Excalibur fell out of Erza's hands and slid along the ground to the other side of the room while Jackie flew several feet behind Erza.

"It's over," Jackie said as she landed beside the fallen swordsman.

"Indeed it is," Erza replied confidently. Jackie looked down and was shocked to see a giant slash across her chest similar to the one she had left through Erza's body. "You thought I'd avoid your attack or try blocking it, but you never guessed I'd seize the opening that you left with your attack. You may have beaten me, but it's at the cost of your own life."

"That's where you're wrong," Jackie said slowly walking over to the unarmed dimensional, "You may have wounded me with that last attack, but the sages can heal me; just after I finish you that is."

Jackie held her sword back, and thrust it forward to implant it into Erza's body. In the time she was talking though, Erza had summoned a bow to her hand and two arrows in her other. As the sword came down, she released the one, implanting it in Jackie's heart. The Nightwing stumbled back from the attack, the gripping pain stopping any offense she had planned. The second arrow was fired, and she was powerless to stop it from entering her skull. Jackie fell to the ground in a matter of seconds, the life already departed from her body.


End file.
